Fifth-wheel travel trailers typically come equipped with a pair of lifting/leveling legs, one deployable under each front corner, to lift the trailer so as to allow the towing truck to pull itself out from under a hitch and to provide for leveling and supporting the trailer in parked position. These legs are movable up and down simultaneous and over a common distance by means of a gear mechanism powered by a hand crank or an electric motor. Available adjustments in the elevation of feet of the legs for the purpose of compensating for surface irregularities are limited by the telescoping adjustment feature of the legs. Vertical adjustments are made by insertion of a pin through a selected one of a series of vertically spaced-apart sets of holes in a lower portion of the leg which fits telescopingly within an upper portion of the legs, also provided with one or more sets of holes. This allows one of the legs to be brought into an exact position, with its foot on the surface, but the other leg will be out of contact if a surface depression exists. The vertical spacing between holes in such legs, at least one inch, is large enough that further adjustment by means such as insertion of a board or shim will be required. To insure proper leveling, the traveler will need to transport a supply of thin boards or shims with the trailer.
It is desired to provide a trailer lifting/leveling leg equipped with an adjustable foot which is infinitely adjustable over a range between the vertically spaced holes in the lower leg. This would eliminate any need to keep a supply of boards or other materials of variable thickness on board the trailer.